Kylo Ren
Ben Solo, later known as Kylo Ren, or Ren, is the secondary antagonist turned antihero of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is an assasin working for The First Order, obsessed with his grandfather Darth Vader's actions, thus trying to accomplish his task. Working for Hux and Supreme Leader Snoke, he is somewhat tragic of his actions, offering Rey survival from the First Order, and secretly protecting her from his mentors. Appearances ''The Force Awakens (2015) '''Capturing Poe' He at first appeared imprisoning Lor San Tekka, whom he had killed, and Poe Dameron, a talented X-wing pilot, thus asking them were the map to Luke is. However, he did not know the map was handed to BB-8, who has gone far away on the same planet. He then witnessed through using his power on Poe that the Resistance have the map, however, he sought Poe escaping with Finn, and had to report so to Hux. The Map Then, he asked Hux to find the map for him, but Hux disagreed, telling Snoke about his "bigger plans for a weapon". Kylo however managed to inform Snoke about the new disterbance, as Snoke replied to him that even he is no challange for such a strong Resistance awakening. Vader's Mask Kylo then talked to Darth Vader's mask, promising not to fail again. Kylo and Rey Kylo Ren later went to operate the Resistance Base, and find it's location, so Hux will be able to complete his plans. He captured Rey in the middle of an operation, and took her to his room, tied her up on the couch. However, he tried to redeem himself through reading her thoughts. He told her there is nothing to worry about, and even took off his mask. He tried to discover the map, but the only thing he suceeded is in discovering Han. However, she didn't trust him, which lead him to chase her with the Stormtroopers. Killing Han Han later came with Rey and Finn to deactivate all generators in the base, so the base will explode and evil will no longer be threatening. Han spotted Kylo Ren, and called him in his old name "Ben". Kylo took off his mask, and almost managed redeeming himself, telling him he is torn to pieces, and that getting promised by Han to set things streight, almost giving him his lightsaber. However, due to corruption caused by Snoke and Hux, he killed Han, as the dark powers have developed in him even more, and he thanked Han for that loving option. Kylo vs. Finn and Rey He then battled Finn, calling him a traitor, and Rey, who couldn't stand him anymore fought him with no mercy. During the battle, the Rebels demolished Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator, causing a huge earthquake in the planet super-weapon. Kylo Ren asked Rey to trust, finally redeeming himself from any evil, and letting her defeat him, thus Ren then was prepared to be killed by her, but a rift went in between them. It is unknown what happens to him after this, but either he was left behind on the imploding planet and blew up, or he was rescued by Hux and taken to Snoke, as Snoke said he will finish his training. Personality As one side of him tries to fight darkness and know his family better, he is influenced by darkness as he has killed and betrayed his father Han Solo. He seems to love Han Solo, but not have the courage to stand up for him in front of Hux and Snoke. Even Adam Driver himself says that Kylo Ren is not a true villain, so that means Kylo has a very tragic, yet obsessive, personality overall. Gallery Kylo_Ren_Without_Mask.jpg Kylo-Ren-In-Star-Wars.jpg kylorenn.jpg Category:Redeemed villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Family Destroyers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Pawn Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Presumably defeated Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Murderers